Rose Mew Mews
by InternationalWriter
Summary: Ninjin Arte, Shoga Shiroberi, and Suika Shiroberi are three best friends that live in Tokyo, Japan. They live absolutely normal lives. But what happens when their normal lives disappear? What will happen to these girls? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

"You seem happy." Satsujin smirked. "I am actually." The blond haired boy sighed at his brown haired friend. "Why are you after her? Is it because her DNA is bendable?" He asked Satsujin. He, Satsujin, continued to smirk, ignoring him. The blond haired boy sighed and left, the door opening and closing with a 'swoosh'.

'I don't blame him though; I'm interested in her friend.' He chuckled lightly to himself, walking back to his room.

**Uno~ Dos~**

"Okay, so you're Italian and Japanese?" A girl about the age of 14 with elbow length dark grey hair that ended with waves asked curiously. The girl she was talking to, a dark brown haired girl, groaned. "Yes, Shoga!"

Shoga looked down at her black Mary-Janes, biting her bottom lip. She glanced upward. "How?" The girl sighed. "Look, my parents are Italian and I was born here in Japan so I'm Italian and Japanese." Shoga nodded. "That explains your last name!" The dark brown haired girl's eyebrows rose upward.

"What's wrong with my last name?" She said through gritted teeth. Shoga waved her hands in front of her, well aware what could happen if she blew up. "N-Nothing, Ninjin! It's just; your last name isn't in Japanese..." Ninjin, the dark brown haired girl, glared at Shoga.

"Hehe, sorry Ninjin." Ninjin rolled her eyes. "Anymore questions?" "Yeah! Is it true that you only eat pizza or pasta? And what's your middle name?" Ninjin's eye twitched. "Okay, one, you seen me eat other things and two, my middle name is Emilia." Shoga's eyebrows crunched up. "Why did your mom name you Ninjin?"

"Because she thought having a Japanese first name would help me fit in. As you can see," Ninjin motioned her hand at the empty seats in her table. "It didn't." Shoga smiled. "But we became friends!" Ninjin sighed but smiled.

"Ninjin is smiling! Who is she going to threaten now, Shoga?" One of the seats was pulled back and a dirty blond haired girl sat in it, her green eyes twinkling in wonder. Ninjin's smile immediately faded.

"Why do you guys always assume when I'm happy I'm gonna threaten someone?" The dirty blond laughed. "Cause your rarely happy, Nin-san!" Shoga said cheerily. Ninjin grumbled.

"Oh yeah!" The dirty blonde girl clapped her hands. "Ninjin there's been a rumor going around that Satsujin is going to ask you out for the da-"

"No."

"What!? Why not!?"

"Because he's a pervert."

"How do you know!?"

"Uh, I just do."

Shoga's sky blue eyes darted back and forth, making her slightly dizzy. She sighed. It was pretty normal that her friends fought.

"Suika! Ninjin!" Suika, the dirty blonde, and Ninjin both looked at Shoga. She slightly motioned her head to the table in the far corner of the cafeteria.

A brown haired boy, a blond haired boy, and a black haired boy stared at the three girls. Ninjin's face paled when she made eye contact with the brown haired boy. His green eyes met her dark brown ones.

His lips slightly twitched up in a smirk. Ninjin shuddered, breaking the contact and sat back down due to her jumping up to defend herself. "What a creeper..." She mumbled.

Suika rolled her eyes. The bell then tolled above them. "Class… Yay…" Ninjin grumbled. "Now, I HAVE to see his face." She crossed her arms. The girls said their goodbyes and went their separate ways due to not having the same class.

**Uno~ Dos~**

"You want me to call my grandfather who is now in America for something like this!?"

"You were the one who pressed it! It won't stop saying, 'EMPTY'!"

"I didn't know it was there!"

"Too bad! This was your grandfather's café! So call him!"

"No! He might be doing something important and he'll yell at me for disturbing him…"

"What if it blows up the whole world!? What will you do!?"

"Me!? What!?"

"Yeah! You press-"

"Shut up both of you!" the two bickering adults, a blue-haired boy and a ginger girl, stopped immediately and sat down.

"Sorry." They said in unison, bowing their heads. The person who stopped them, an albino boy, stood there, an angry mark pulsing on his head (I don't know how to describe it…).

"You both act like little kids! Grow up!" He yelled. They flinched from his yelling. "Mizu," The blue-haired boy looked up. "Call Ryou, your grandfather, he'll know what to do." Mizu opened his mouth to object, but the glare from the albino silenced him. He dashed towards the phone.

"Kiri," the ginger looked up. "Go bye more groceries. We'll be opening the café soon." Kiri nodded then grabbed the money that sat on the counter. She dashed towards the exit. "Don't be stuff we don't need!" He yelled.

"No promises!" She shouted back. He sighed, rubbing his temples. Truth be told, Kiri and Mizu were older than him, by 3 years, making him 15 years old.

"Uh… Byakko?" Byakko, the albino, eye twitched. He didn't like being called by his first name. "What?" He replied to Mizu, walking towards him since he used the kitchen phone.

Mizu's facial expression was grim. "My grandfather actually called us and told me it was good I pressed it…"

Byakko's eyebrows rose. "Why?" Mizu sighed. "I didn't really get it, but you're smart, so, this is what he said…"

* * *

From that day, the Rose Mew Mews were born.


	2. Chapter 2

**Translations: **Ohayō- Good Morning!

Ninjin- Carrot

Shoga- Sugar

Satsujin- Murder

Suika- Watermelon

Itami- Pain

Heiwamachi- Peace Town

Chikan- Pervert

**Ninjin's POV~**

I checked the time. 6:59 I sighed. _Just a little more…_ Closing my eyes, I slid down even lower on the couch. I opened one eye. 7:00 I closed it again. _Just be 7:15 already! _I did my best to relax, but I was feeling that my patience was wearing thin. I glanced again. 7:02 _Damn it! _

_Alright, I give up. I'm going to school already_! Sighing, I left my house, not bothering to say good-bye to any one in my house. I mean, who would I say good bye to? No one else is here.

I jogged, passing Shoga and Suika's house. I never waited for them because they always slept in during our first year in junior high and they haven't changed since then.

I hummed under my breath, every once in a while I stopped before crossing a road. After a while, the school began to form over the horizon. I looked around. _Normally HE would've had popped out… Hmm, maybe he's sick? Don't know…_

I walked calmly towards my school, Heiwamachi International School. It was tall yet wide school with a ton of classes inside. We had language courses; English, Italian, Chinese, Spanish; you name it.

_Man, it makes me wonder how my future would be… Would I be like my mom? My dad? Doubt it… I'll probably be engaged… Wait. If I'm going to be engaged, why am I going to school? I'm just going to be sitting around, doing nothing! Or… taking care of kids! WAH! NO! I want a good life! I don't want to be engaged! I want to go to-_

I was tackled down by a green and brown blur.

**Normal POV~**

Ninjin's face made contact with the street cement. She tried to pick herself up, but to no avail. She blew away some hair that hung in front of her face. 'Yay…' Ninjin thought.

"Itami, do me a favor and GET OFF!" Ninjin screamed causing some people that happened to walk by stop to stare at the two.

*sigh* "You need to learn to lighten up!" A boyish voice replied and the weight keeping Ninjin down lifted.

"Like, really. You need to relax! Shirasu is always complaining that you spend too much time looking for scholarships! We're in JUNIOR HIGH not HIGH SCHOOL!"

The boy, Itami, scolded Ninjin. She dusted off her uniform, made sure there weren't any creases, but of course she found some, and fixed her hair.

"Ninjin, did you even hear me?" Itami asked, arms crossed, all earlier goofiness gone. "Yeah, yeah." She waved him off and continued her way to school. Itami caught up to her. "What did I say then?"

She froze. "Eh… High school, scholarship, Shirasu complaining about me." She said eyebrows furrowed together slightly. Itami narrowed his eyes. "I'll take that for now…"

Itami's eyes light up. "Oh yeah! Are you going to the dance?"

"Nope, gotta look for scholarships."

Itami narrowed his eyes. "You weren't listening were you?"

Ninjin stared at her friend in the eyes. "You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"Then, no."

With that said, she walked towards school. Itami did an anime flip. 'Ninjin!" He cried jogging toward her. But her sudden halt caused him to stop short.

"I don't like how I'm being stopped so often…" She mumbled under her breath. "Ohayo, Arte-chan!"

The annoying voice of a young male rang in her ears, causing her to lightly scowl. "What do you want, Gurea-kun?"

The brown haired boy smiled. "Nothing; I just wanted to accompany you to school."

"No." Ninjin replied flatly.

His smile faltered. "Why not?"

"Because I said so." Ninjin retorted. "But it's just a walk!" He whined. "Exactly, so why is it so important to you?"

"Why is it so UNimportant to you?" His smile recovered. Ninjin blinked. "Uh…"

"Exactly! So," He took her hand and began to drag her off. "Let's go!"

Though out the whole scene, Itami stood there. He sighed and with a frown, followed the two.

**-Later on the Day-**

"And that class is why we study History. Anymore questions?" The class was silent. "Good." The teacher smiled. "You all now have free time." The class cheered and soon spread out, going to groups or staying solo, texting on their phones.

Suika sighed, tapping her desk with the end of her mechanical pencil. In this class, 4th period, her closest friends weren't there. Ninjin had Health (Suika stifled a chuckle, Ninjin couldn't handle learning about germs) and Shoga had Spanish class. She stopped tapping when memories of last night entered her head. Her boyfriend had broken up with her.

Something poked her head. Suika turned around fully and came face to face with the school's biggest pervert, Chikan Aisu. His blond hair was ruffled and a wide smirk stretched across his face, his usually cold blue eyes shimmering with life.

"Yes, Aisu-kun?" Suika asked, slightly interested why Chikan bothered her. It was rare when he did that. "Eh, Shiroberi-san," He began. "Why do you look so bored?"

"We're in school. That should explain everything." She replied, uncharacteristically cold. Chikan's smirk faltered. "You're especially cold today! What is the matter? Lost your boyfriend?" He chuckled at the last part but stopped when he realized her green usually warm eyes glared daggers at him.

"Shut. Up." She said through gritted teeth. His eyes shone with a mischievous gleam. "Don't worry Shiroberi-san, everything happens for a reason! Everything…" He whispered the last part. Suika blinked. "Yeah… I guess so… Hey what did you whisper?"

"Look! You're not cold anymore! You're already recovering! Good for you!" Chikan changed the subject. But before Suika could reply, the bell above them rang, signaling the end of 4th period, yet the start of 5th.

"You are dismissed!" The teacher said before going back to the computer. Suika grabbed her stuff and headed to 5th period, gym.

She mentally slapped herself. She had left her backpack at home but left some of her stuff with a friend. Her friend's schedule changed the last period, so Suika had no idea if she still had gym. As she walked through the hallway, she bumped into someone.

He had light brown hair styled in a bowl haircut, pale skin, and bored somewhat dull looking, brown eyes. He wore what every boy in the school wore, black blazer with any color choice of tie, but in this case navy blue, and black trousers. His shoes were black penny loafers.

"Yo."

Suika snapped out of her thoughts.

"Get out the way!" And without waiting, pushed her roughly aside. He walked off, hands in the pockets of his trousers. Suika's back had hit the wall, and dropped her stuff on the floor. Paper that was already graded flew and slid on the floor, along with two books labeled 'Japanese History' and 'English Grammar'.

People walked past her, some sending her pity looks while others simply walked past her without another thought. Suika got on her knees and scrambled to get her things. She was so focused on getting her stuff she didn't notice someone help her.

"Here." A slight yet deep boyish voice interrupted her.

She looked up, expecting to see a _charming prince_, but instead saw her friend, Ninjin. She was grinning, holding in her laughter. Suika scowled. "Not funny Ninjin! I thought you were my prince!"

Ninjin, no longer being able to hold her laughter, let it out. Suika rolled her eyes, but a faint smile could be seen. "You jerk." Suika mumbled, getting the rest and snatching the book 'Japanese History' out of her hands.

Suika got up, and headed her way to the gym. There were few people lingering in the hallway, showing class was soon to start.


End file.
